


Szűkösen

by Galesz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Ficlet, M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25975945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galesz/pseuds/Galesz
Summary: Tony és Loki szorult helyzetben.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Szűkösen

Mindig ugyanaz a nóta. Loki egy önelégült mosollyal káoszt kavar, amíg a bosszúállok megmentik a városokat, amik a félisten sajátos humorának esnek áldozatul. Végül mindig ugyanaz volt a vége, a Bosszúállok helyre állították a rendet, Loki pedig eltűnt még mielőtt elkaphatták volna. Néha megesett, hogy sikeresen elfogták Lokit és bezárták, csak azért, hogy aztán fél órán belül a hűlt helyét találják ott.

Tonyt már jó ideje nem idegesítette Loki. Sőt már várta a legközelebbi kreatív ötletét, amivel zűrzavart generál. Az utóbbi fél évben már csak anyagi kár sem volt. A legnagyobb kárt Loki mindig Thorban okozta, de a legtöbb feltételezés szerint benne is, csak azért mert ő mindegyiküknél jobban bírta a strapát. A villámok istene mindig azt ecsetelte, hogy mennyire hasonlít a mostani Loki arra, mikor gyerekként párbajoztak és civódtak. Tony szerint az egyetlen dolog, amit Loki visszatartotta attól, hogy kibéküljön Thorral és barátkozzon a Bosszúállókkal a büszkesége volt.

Ezért eshetett meg, hogy amikor a Central Parkban Loki egy másik varázslóval harcolt, a jó fiúk mellé álltak. Az isten nem mutatta ki a háláját, de ezt nem is várták el tőle. Az egész nem tartott volna sokáig, de Loki belekötött Tonyba, aki szintén nem tudta fékezni a nyelvét. Bárki is volt az ellenfelük rendkívül erős volt. A Central Parkhoz közeli épületeket kiürítették. Tony Lokival folytatott vitája közben későn vette észre az félisten felé száguldó energia löketet, így ahelyett, hogy sikeresen félre lökte volna a férfit, mind a ketten egy már romos épület aljába csapódtak. Tonynak alig volt ideje a nanobotok irányítására, hogy egy burkot képezzen kettejük fölé, hogy a leomló törmelék ne zúzza őket halálra.

Mikor végre elült a por Tony egy zöldszempárral találta szembe magát. Loki kezében egy tőr díszelgett, amit a feltaláló arca előtt tartott. Tony a páncélja nélkül csak a fekete testre simuló ruhájára számíthatott, hogy megvédje. Nyelt egy nagyot. Jelenleg nem törődött a kezébe hasító fájdalommal, mert a jelek szerint még annyi hely sem volt, hogy megmozduljanak.

\- Micsoda véletlen, hogy itt találkozunk – kezdett bele Tony magabiztosan, mire Loki arca még jobban elsötétedett.

\- Miért avatkoztatok bele? – kérdezte mérgesen Loki. Az arcát a reaktor fénye világította meg, de még így is túl közel voltak egymáshoz.

\- Úgy tűnt, hogy egyedül nem boldogulsz – vont vállat Tony és próbálta a fejét, olyan magasra emelni, amivel, annyi távolságot tud tartani, hogy az arcuk között legyen pár centiméter távolság.

\- Csak ezért a megjegyzésért le kéne, hogy döfjelek – suttogta sokatmondóan Loki. – Csak nem szeretnék egy hullát, amig ki nem ásnak innen minket – morogta.

\- Bevallom azt hittem, hogy abban a pillanatban itt hagysz, amint lehetőséged van rá. – Tonyt egyre jobban zavarta, hogy tartsa a fejét így inkább engedett és megpihent Loki testén. Az izmai ellazultak és úgy érezte, hogy eltudott volna aludni.

\- Nos, az erőmet blokkolja Amora átka, ezért csakis a te segítségedre számíthatok – vallotta be lassan Loki és az ő izmai is ellazultak. – Tony érezte, ahogy az alatta elterülő test. A feltaláló megdöbbenésére, a félisten semmilyen eszközzel nem próbált meg kár tenni benne.

\- Hmm. – Tonyból egy elégedett sóhaj szakadt ki. A helyzetük ellenére, igencsak kellemesen érezte magát. A keze némileg fájt, de nem lehetett túl vészes. Talán egyedül Loki páncéljának a fémcsatja fúródott mélyen a bordáiba. Nem telt sok időbe, míg elkezdett mocorogni, hogy a lehető legkényelmesebben el tudjon helyezkedni.

\- Nagyon remélem, hogy nem éppen alváshoz készülődsz – jegyezte meg Loki szórakozottan.

\- Pedig pontosan, ezt teszem – motyogta Tony és tovább helyezkedett Lokin, aki néha megfeszítette az izmait.

\- Nem vagyok matrac – morogta Loki elégedetlenkedve. Majd kisvártatva belemarkolt a feltaláló hajába és megrángatta a tincseit. – Abbahagynád?

\- Nem. Mint említetted, nem vagy matrac és nagyon örülnék neki, ha kikapcsolhatnám a csatod, ami bántalmaz engem – Tony a beszéd közben sikeresen bepréselte a kezét kettejük közé, de miközben a csathoz próbált eljutni, hozzáért valami sokkal érdekesebbhez. Loki egy apró nyögés után megdermedt.

\- Egy szót se! – sziszegte idegesen Loki. Elengedte Tony tincseit és feszülten elfordította a fejét.

\- Tudod… - köhintett Tony, mikor az ő érdeklődése is feltámadt. – Nem kell bajt kavarnod csak azért, hogy izzón körülöttünk a levegő. Tony ártatlanul Lokira nézett, aki a szűk hely ellenére is elkapta a tekintetét, majd az ajkait a feltalálóéra tapasztotta. Tony lecsukta a szemeit és hagyta, hogy megtörténjen. Az egyik pillanatban még hevesen csókolóztak, a másikban pedig Loki elfordította a fejét, hogy a fülébe suttogjon.

\- Péntek hajnalban találkozunk – susogta Tony fülébe, majd egyszerűen eltűnt a férfi alól, aki csalódottan esett arcra az kövekre.

\- Hát persze, hogy találkozunk pénteken – morogta Tony és kissé elkeseredetten körbe nézett. – Természetesen csak akkor, ha addigra ki ásnak innen.


End file.
